ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers League Academy/Grand Opening Part One
''Grand Opening Part One ''is the first issue of the comic series Avengers League Academy. Transcript A montage of teenage superheroes being defeated, captured, or endangered is shown on a large TV. When it is finished, all the lights turn on, revealing the Avengers League, S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and a few others were watching. Amanda Waller walks up on to a stage, revealing she was the one playing the footage. *'Waller:' And that's not even the worst of it. *'Captain America: '''My god, is that really what kids are putting themselves through just to be like us? *'Green Lantern: I don't get it, what's the difference between them and the Young Titans? *'Batman: '''The Young Titans aren't just random teens who threw on a superhero suit. *'Black Panther: 'These children do not know what kind of danger they are putting themselves into by donning a costume. We must stop them at all costs. Yes, they will hate us for it but when they are older they will realize it was for their own well being. *'The Flash: But quite a few of them have powers, you expect them to live without using them? *'Black Panther: '''I expect them to wait until their older. *'The Flash: But they're powerful now. They have the ability to help people, do you just want them to sit by the sidelines while people get hurt? *'Batman: '''They should leave it in capable hands. *'Captain Marvel: 'And if we're not fast enough? what then? *'Captain America: Children could get hurt! *'???: '''Hold on everyone! They all turn, revealing Ant-Man. *'Hank:' My name is Hank Pym, I'm a reserve member of the Avengers League. *'The Flash:' Hi Hank. *'Hank:' Yes, hello. Now, as Batman pointed out, none of these teen heroes are trained. But what if they were? *'Batman:' Explain. *'Hank:' I propose we open an academy for these youngsters, one that will teach them how to be the heroes they want to be and will also teach them the basic things a school has to. I know that some people here aren't the biggest fans of each other, but I think that if all of us chip in and work together we can make Avengers League Academy real. *'Waller:' That can work. *'Black Panther: And who do you propose heads this "Avengers League Academy?" *'Hank: '''My idea is that I would be the head of the project that way if anything goes wrong I will take the blame for it and none of your reputations will be harmed. *'Waller: I can't help but feel this is more S.H.I.E.L.D. territory. *'Captain Marvel:' And let you brainwash a generation of heroes into your beliefs? nobody here trusts you, Waller. Get used to it. *'Waller:' Fine. *'Captain America: '''So how exactly do we build a whole academy on such short notice? *'Hank:' We have some of the fastest men on planet earth sitting here today. If we all cooperate we could get it done in under a day. *'Batman:' And how do we get students? *'Hank: 'I doubt any of these children would say no to an offer like this, Batman. Everyone in the room quietly looks at each other and nods. *'Hank: 'Then it's settled. Avengers League Academy... It suddenly cuts mid-sentence, revealing Hank standing outside of the actual Avengers League Academy building. *'Hank: '''Is open!